Silence
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Hari itu sulit baginya untuk fokus. Dentang lonceng gereja terusberdengung membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu, cinta pertama. Dengan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa perasaan special-nya ialah pernyataan perpisahan tersirat / Semi-canon.


**Stacie Kaniko©**

**PROUD TO BE PRESENT**

**SILENCE**

**Disclaimer : This Story is mine, all of casts is Tsugumi Ohba's & Takeshi Obata's.**

**Kenichi Lawliet as Detective L as Ryuzaki**

**No copycat and plagiarize, because it's sinning!**

Hari itu seperti biasa, suasana hening yang biasa, wajah yang familiar yang tengah berkumpul untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus pelik—_Kira's case_.

Kematian Kyosuke Higuchi dari grup Yotsuba telah membuat mereka sedikit pangling, belum lagi dengan penemuan buku kematian dan dewa kematian sekaligus. Mengetahui bahwa kenyataan yang tak dapat diterima logika itu ialah fakta membuat mereka harus menahan diri untuk bergidik.

Setelah meneliti buku yang menjadi senjata mengerikan itu bersama, mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing untuk tugas individunya, khusus untuk sang detektif terkenal yang mengaku sebagai L masih memandangi buku istimewa tersebut, terus membaca halaman pertama buku itu dengan judul "_How to Use_".

Hipotesanya terus mengarah pada Yagami Raito dengan Amane Misa yang menjadi mantan tersangkanya. Entah mengapa, walau pemuda berambut coklat dengan gadis selebriti yang telah dibebaskan itu terbukti tak bersalah, batinnya terus menolak fakta yang terdapat didepan mata.

Baginya, ada sesuatu yang luput dari matanya, beberapa potongan penyelesaian yang masih belum ditemukan, membuat _puzzle_ dikepalanya menjadi kurang sempurna—dan ia tak tahu apa itu.

Berusaha untuk mencari petunjuk lain, ia mencoba membuka satu demi satu lembaran lusuh sang buku kematian, tangannya terhenti pada halaman kosong, yang mana terdapat sobekan kecil dibagian tepinya. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan teori baru.

_Shinigami_—dewa kematian pastilah mengetahui sesuatu. Oleh karena itu ia mencoba untuk menanyakan reaksi dari potongan tersebut bila digunakan akan menjadi seperti apa. Shinigami bernama Rem itu lantas tak ingin berbagi rahasia, dan menjawab dengan jawaban tak pasti.

Sudah ia duga, Shinigami dihadapannya sulit untuk bekerja sama. Ia putuskan untuk meminum kopi super manisnya dan kembali berpikir. Kenyataan bahwa terdapat sobekan dengan teori "dua buku" membuat dirinya secara individual tak nyaman.

Rasa gelisah yang tak ditunjukan dengannya langsung tanpa ia sadari dirasakan oleh sosok bermata elang dibelakangnya, Yagami Raito. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum tenang, seolah telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Ryuzaki," Sosok itu berujar.

"Mengapa Yagami-kun masih disini? Bukankah kau sudah bebas dan dapat lebih mudah untuk berpacaran dengan Misa-_san_ dengan leluasa diluar?" dimasukan dua bongkah gula kedalam mulutnya.

"_Kira's case_ belum selesai, lagipula aku tak tertarik untuk pacaran."

Sosok berkulit pucat itu tak melanjutkan, dan kembali menikmati kopinya dalam diam. Terlihat bahwa ia tengah dalam keadaan yang _relax_, walau sebenarnya sejak tadi sebuah suara berhasil mengusiknya berulang kali.

Suara irasional yang mengganggunya membuatnya terganggu, dirasanya bahwa hari itu ia sangat sulit sekali untuk menenangkan diri—terlalu banyak hal yang mengusiknya. Batinnya terus membatin hari itu.

Diliriknya sesaat makhluk berkulit putih dengan susunan tulang yang nampak anomali sebelum kembali merenung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie Kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telinganya berdenging, suara tangisan anak kecil terdengar memekakan telinga dan disusul oleh suara ramai anak-anak kecil yang tengah bercengkrama. Begitu ramai, sampai-sampai pikirannya teralihkan sepenuhnya.

Visualnya hanya mendapati kegelapan dengan hawa dingin menyelimutinya. Suara-suara bising itu terdengar memelan seiring detik-detik terlewati, serta muncul benda-benda putih yang berjatuhan mengisi visualitas.

Lambat laun, suara bising itu hanya menjadi alunan bisik yang bermain dipendengarannya, terdengar lirih anak kecil menangis tersedu, dengan visual gelap berhujan benda putih yang entah datang darimana.

Ia berusaha untuk mencari tahu dimana tempat gelap itu berada, hanya saja tubuhnya seolah terkunci. Ia mulai takut akan keadaan anomali ini, namun perlahan pandangannya mulai menjernih.

Nampak berbagai warna dengan bidang yang terkesan acak, lalu menjernih menampakan dinding-dinding kaca sebuah gereja. Bunyi bisik yang lirih itu beralih pada dentang lonceng yang mulai terdengar.

Hawa tubuhnya terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, dengan cahaya samar dari lilin-lilin yang hanya hidup sebagian itu. Dentangan lonceng terdengar semakin keras dan memekakan, menguasai dirinya sehingga hanya dentangan itulah yang mengisi pikirannya—.

—**KLIK.**

"**Ryuzaki?"**

Bagaikan dilempar batu besar, tubuhnya mengejang dengan wajah yang diwarnai keterkejutan.

"Ryuzaki? _Daijobu_ _desu_ _ka_?"

Dipandanginya layar putih berlambangkan Watari dan mengangguk perlahan, "_Hai_, _daijobu_ _desu_. Ada apa Watari?"

"Agenda 'Operasi percobaan buku kematian' baru saja dikirimkan, adakah yang perlu aku kirimkan lagi?"

Ia terdiam sesaat, kembali batinnya meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak sejalan dengan logikanya. "Itu saja," sesaat ia terlihat ragu oleh apa yang ia pikirkan. "_Otsukaresama_ _deshita_, Watari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie Kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperjalanannya, dentang lonceng kembali terdengar di telinga. Batinnya sibuk bertanya, bagaimana dari dalam markasnya dapat terdengar suara lonceng sekencang itu. Namun, tiap kali memikirkannya, perutnya merasa tak enak—begitu tegang.

Pikirannya teralih kala melihat pintu yang ditujunya telah berada didepan mata. Ditatapnya sesaat sebelum mengarahkan matanya pada pendeteksi retina dan meletakan jari manisnya pada _detector_ sidik jari.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan isi ruangan dengan cahaya minimum yang berasal dari layar-layar yang begitu banyak tertempel di dinding dan meja pengawas, alat-alat pendeteksi. Nampak sosok berambut putih yang tengah menatapnya.

Pintu itu tertutup kembali. Namun tak kunjung ia berucap. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap wajah Watari dalam diam dan menunjukan raut yang jarang menghiasi wajahnya—sedih.

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki?"

Hening.

Sosok berkacamata itu terdiam memandang wajah anak muda dihadapannya. Memahami apa yang tengah disampaikan oleh sosok dihadapannya secara tersirat.

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki?"

"Wammy,"

Sosok itu untuk sesaat terdiam, "_Yes_?"

"_If something worse happened, delete all of data that we have, can you?"_

Lelaki tua itu terdiam, makin terlihat heran kala menangkap ekspresi bersalah anak angkatnya barang sesaat. "_It's fine, what's the matter?"_

"_I got hesitated, I thought that I can't see you again_." Sosok itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan memandangi ubin, "_I don't wanna scare you_."

Wammy terdiam sesaat, dan menunduk. "_Really_?" suara seraknya terdengar lirih.

Sosok pemuda itu terdiam, kembali terngiang dentang lonceng ditelinganya. Mendesah dan memejamkan mata, ia berucap, "_Kira's case is one of the anomaly case_."

"Ryuzaki, _did you_—."

"_Do you remember the snown night many years ago, Wammy?"_

"_Which what_, Ryuzaki?"

"Kau membawaku ke panti. Umurku baru 8 tahun saat itu."

Dan saat itu ingatan lelaki tua itu berusaha mengingat masa lalu itu.

* * *

Ini adalah kunjungan keenam untuk-nya. Ia sudah yakin akan apa yang telah ia yakini—sosok kecil berkulit _albino_ itu akan berpengaruh dalam kehidupan yang akan datang. Wammy sadar akan tingginya kemampuan nalar seorang anak pemain biola pinggiran.

Pertama kali ia menemukan sosok kecil berkulit _albino_ itu pada saat ia singgah di taman kota. Ditemukannya anak kecil yang tengah bermain biola berhasil memikat orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Ia kagum mengetahui anak itu memainkan _melody_ yang penuh penjiwaan di tiap gesekannya. Sonata yang belum pernah ia dengar sebagai seorang pecinta musik klasik. Ia sadar bahwa melodi itu bukanlah gubahan pemusik terkenal maupun pemusik senior—tidak serumit itu.

Yang membuatnya terpana ialah Biola yang digunakan sosok kecil itu hanyalah biola yang terlihat cacat di sana-sini. Namun, yang mengherankan ialah _melody_ yang dihasilkan begitu indah terdengar di telinga.

Tambahan, Wammy tidak akan mengira ditengah permainan sosok kecil itu akan terselip begitu banyak sonata yang dipenuhi _trill_. Dilantunkannya dengan cepat, penuh penghayatan akan kebangkitan. Diakhirinya permainan itu dengan lantunan yang terkesan menyayat hati. Seolah sonata yang baru saja ia bawa telah digubahnya dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Anak itu berhasil mengakhiri permainannya dan mengangkat kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menutupi bola matanya.

Iringan tepuk tangan yang di dapatinya membuat matanya sedikit terbelalak, cukup banyak orang yang mengitarinya dan mengisi wadah sederhana miliknya dengan lembaran maupun logam yang bernilai. Dengan gugup ia membungkuk dan berucapkan terima kasih.

Untuk sesaat, kala anak itu mengedarkan pandangan ke orang-orang dihadapannya, iris hitamnya menemukan iris _aquamarine_ milik Wammy. Melihat sosok itu tersenyum kagum, ia membalasnya dengan senyum sederhananya.

Sejak saat itu, Wammy terus berusaha menghadiri penampilan sosok kecil itu ditaman kota. Memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah lakunya, dan asal-usul keberadaan anak pinggiran tersebut.

Ia hanya memandangi dari waktu ke waktu anak kecil yang tengah mengemut batang _lollipop_ ditangannya sendirian. Ia pun sadar bagaimana tipikal anak yang bersifat seperti obyek perhatiannya, oleh karena itu ia cukup tersentuh.

Dihampirinya anak tersebut perlahan, dan tersenyum ramah.

Anak tersebut lantas terdiam memandangi, mulutnya tak berhenti mengemut benda manis tersebut, ada bayangan tipis dibawah matanya yang besar penuh ke-ingintahuan. Walau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terlihat heran, Wammy dapat melihat sikap defensif yang samar mencuat dari tubuh kecil itu.

"_What's your name, kid?"_

"_Who are you?"_

Untuk pertama kali mereka bercengkrama, Wammy merasa kagum atas sikap tenang yang ditunjukan anak kecil dihadapannya.

"_You can call me Wammy, so what's your name?"_

"_Pardon_, _sir_. Namun saya tidak biasa memperkenalkan diri dengan orang yang tidak saya kenal."

"Kau pemain Biola ditaman ini, bukan?"

Anak itu sontak berhenti mengemut _Lollipop_-nya dan nampak berpikir sesaat, "Apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?"

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Dan saat itu pula anak tersebut menunduk. "Mengapa anda mengajak saya, _sir_?"

Wammy tersenyum sesaat dan memutuskan untuk duduk sisi sang pemain Biola taman, "Saya pikir kau spesial, nak."

"Perlu anda ketahui, saya membutuhkan ajakan yang menguntungkan —."

"Saya akan membiayaimu."

Detik itu anak berkulit _Albino_ menyipitkan matanya, dan mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sosok disisinya. Matanya sedikit tebelalak mendapati pria berambut putih itu tengah tersenyum tenang padanya.

Dan detik itu pula, yang dirasakannya hanya rasa rindu yang tak tersampaikan pada keluarganya.

Angin berhembus saat itu, membuat anak itu merapatkan jaket lusuh ditubuhnya. Melihat itu, Wammy melepaskan syal yang dikenakan dan memakaikannya pada sosok kecil itu.

"Nanti malam salju akan turun, bagaimana?"

"Anda ingin membawaku kemana, _sir_?"

"Rumah. Kau akan mendapatkan keluarga disana."

* * *

"Tentu saja, aku selalu mengagumi permainanmu."

"Itu untuk keluarga saya. Seharusnya saya memainkannya saat perayaan natal tiba, 2 tahun sebelum kita bertemu, Watari."

Sosok berkacamata itu merenung, "Mengapa akhir sonata itu terdengar sedih, itulah yang terkadang kupikirkan. Bukankah perayaan natal ialah hari untuk berbahagia?"

Sosok muda itu terdiam sesaat dan menatap ubin seraya berkata, "karena berakhir dengan _tragedy_."

* * *

Sosok kecil itu memandang keluar jendela, dan kembali menatapi sosok yang tengah terbaring disebuah ranjang kayu, suara khas anak-anaknya mengisi keheningan. "_Mom_, saljunya turun banyak sekali!"

Wanita berumur 28 tahun itu berusaha untuk membelai kepala buah hatinya, dan tersenyum sayang. "Wah, benar. Itu berarti saljunya sayang sama kita, Kenichi-_chan_."

"Apa hubungannya, _Mom_?" mata besarnya menatap heran wajah pucat wanita itu.

"Karena kau tidak akan keluar rumah. Kalau ada Kenichi-_chan_, suhu rumah akan tetap hangat." Yukita Lawliet, wanita berabut hitam itu tersenyum dan mencolek hidung anaknya penuh kasih.

Sosok berkulit _albino_ itu tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan keluar, _mom_. _Ah wait_." Ia keluar dari kamar dan kembali membawa tas yang sudah dapat dikenali dari bentuknya.

"_Violin_?"

"_Yeah_. Khusus untukmu, mom."

Malam itu suasana sepi, namun jika kau melintasi sebuah rumah di distrik Donnithorpe, Norfolk, akan terdengar alunan indah biola yang dimainkan ditengah malam bersalju. Yang tak akan kau habis pikir, karena disana hanyalah distrik kelas bawah yang tak mungkin memainkan alat musik klasik seperti itu.

Sosok kecil itu terhenti sebelum klimaks, dan membuka matanya. Irisnya menangkap tatapan kagum sang ibunda lantas tersenyum malu, "Maaf, _mom_. Aku belum meyelesaikan bagian akhir sonata itu."

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Ken-_kun_?" wanita itu berusaha untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sosok kecil itu membantunya, dalam kepalanya berpikir apa makna dari _suffix_ '_chan'_ dan '_kun'_ yang hanya digunakan oleh ibunya itu. "_of course_."

"Pada saat perayaan natal tiba, bermainlah untuk kami dan teman-temanmu. Aku sangat ingin mendengar akhir dari Sonata-mu." Wanita itu memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu, _mom_! Akan kutunjukan apa yang telah kupelajari darimu nanti, dan akan kupastikan _mom_ akan tersenyum." Sosok itu tersenyum penuh semangat.

**DUG, DUG, DUG!**

"Yuki! _Open the door_!"

"_Daddy is home." _Anak itu berkata lembut_, _dan sedikit mengeraskan_ volume _suaranya_, "I'm coming dad." _

Sosok kecil itu cepat-cepat meletakan Biolanya pada nakas dekat ranjang dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Nampak sosok tinggi dengan mata hitam sangarnya, "Where's she?"

"_Mom is sick, she is sleeping now."_

"_Brat_. Dimana dia menyimpan uang?" pria tinggi itu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengunjungi dapur, diekori oleh sosok kecil.

"_Dad_, akan kubuatkan susu hangat. Tenanglah." Ia memegang pergelangan tangan ayahnya dengan takut. Melihat ayahnya menatap dirinya gerah, ia dengan cepat melepaskannya dan meracik susu bubuk dengan cepat.

Tanpa disadarinya ayahnya telah memasuki kamar, meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tersentak mendengar bunyi bantingan dan teriakan ayahnya. Dengan cepat Kenichi membawa segelas susu hangat degan terburu-buru, tanpa mengindahkan tetesan air panas yang mengenai tangannya.

"Uangnya mana?!"

**BRUK!**

"Cukup Erd—!"

**PRANG!**

Tak tahan mendengarnya, hatinya dilanda ketakutan sekarang_**. Mom sedang sakit, mengapa Dad berteriak seperti orang gila? Mengapa begitu bising? Apa yang tengah mereka kerjaka**_—.

—**CKLEK.**

Mata bocah kecil itu terbelalak sepenuhnya menatap Biola pemberian sang bunda tengah dalam genggaman ayahnya, yang tengah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi siap menghantamkannya ketempurung kepala sang bunda.

"_It's last, where's your money?!" matanya membesar memancarkan amarah , namun seolah-olah tak melihat wajah kecewa nan tak kuasa berkata milik istrinya yang hanya menangis._

"_DAD_!"

"_Never_! _It's_ Kenichi's. _He'll enter the middle school on Janua_—!"

**BRAAK!**

"**MOMMA!"**

Malam itu dalam pandangannya, ketenangan dari hujan salju telah lenyap, tergantikan dengan badai yang datang dengan ribut. Nampak sungai merah mengalir tepat depan matanya,—yang mana menghilangkan keajaibannya selama 6 tahun ia hidup.

Mata hitam itu hanya terbelalak dengan pupil yang mengecil, dimana selama ia hidup ia merasa menangis begitu lama. Sesuatu yang penting telah hilang, begitu saja tepat dihadapan matanya, oleh orang yang ia hormati.

_Tragedy_ yang tak dapat dihindari, dan tak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Hari itu ia bersumpah untuk menghapuskan kejahatan didunia. Namun, hari itu ia belum mengerti bagaimana cara agar dapat menjalankan mimpinya.

* * *

"Ryuzaki? _Daijobu desu ka_?"

Lelaki albino itu tersadar, matanya menemukan sebuah kursi kosong dan memutuskan untuk duduk. "_Daijobu desu_."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Saya hanya berusaha mengenang," Ia menempelkan ibu jarinya kesudut bibir. "Bagaimana keadaan Wammy's House sekarang?"

"Saudaraku Roger mengurusnya dengan baik. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

L mengangguk sebagai balasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie Kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_How's life_, Wammy? _Oh long time passed."_ Ujar sosok tua berambut ikal itu dengan semangat.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. How about you_?"

"_Excellent. How about L_?" ia menyeruput kopinya dan berdiri memandangi jendela. Didengarnya percakapan singkat Wammy dengan L dan akhirnya mendengar suara pemuda tersebut.

"_Halo, Roger. This is L_."

"_Halo, L. how's life?"_

"_Hum, how about you?"_

Ia terdiam sesaat, "_Y-yeah, fine. What happen, L_?"

"_How about_ Near _and_ Mello?"

Tanpa pria tua itu sadari bahwa saudaranya diseberang sana telah merengut kala mendengar sosok muda itu bertanya.

"They're fine. Sampai sekarang Near masih memimpin, Mello hanya kurang beberapa penilaian. Selebihnya mereka sama _mampu_nya." Dahi sosok itu sedikit berkerut dan menambahkan, "Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Untuk sesaat hanya hening. "Itu saja, Terima kasih Roger."

"Tunggu L!"

"Ya?"

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, menurutmu siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk jadi anak didikmu?"

Lagi lagi hening untuk sesaat.

"Saya… belum dapat memilih. Nanti, akan ada kasus besar yang akan mereka tangani. Dari sana saya yakin bahwa itu ialah ujian terbaik untuk menentukannya," kembali hening. "mungkin lebih baik mereka saling melengkapi."

Dan saat itu sosok berambut ikal itu merasa lebih heran, "Begitu ya. Namun, mereka sama sekali sulit untuk disatukan, L. Kau bahkan mengerti bagaimana sikap mereka berdua."

"Saya pikir, waktu yang akan mempersatukan mereka."

Pria tua itu tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemecah kasus dunia itu. Dirasanya bahwa anak itu berusaha melepas kebijakannya untuk memilih. Namun mengapa? Apa karena ia ingin kedua anak didiknya itu dapat secara adil bersaing?

Setidaknya itu-lah yang ia jadikan titik tumpu dari pernyataan sosok muda diujung sana.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Roger. Jaga diri anda baik-baik."

Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus, menyisakan sosok berambut ikal yang masih berpikir sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie Kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika begitu, Ryuzaki?"

"Yah, lebih baik seperti itu." Ia menggesekan ibu jarinya kesudut bibir dan kembali merenung. "Watari, tidak-kah terpikir saya menjadi orang yang mudah melepas tanggung jawab?"

"Kau sudah melakukan sebisamu, Ryuzaki."

Ia kembali berdiri dan menatap sosok berambut putih dihadapannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Watari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie Kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok berkulit _albino_ itu berjalan perlahan, memandangi dinding dari material kaca yang terdapat dilantai teratas markasnya. Mata hitamnya hanya menatap diam kilat yang nampak begitu cepat dan hilang diantara awan-awan.

Dikepalanya hanya terdengar dentang lonceng yang semakin kencang. Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan pintu keluar. Sesaat, ia memandangi awan-awan yang tengah menumpahkan muatannya begitu deras.

Pikirannya kosong kala menerjang ribuan rintik yang menyerang tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup dalam sekejap. Setidaknya ia berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas itu. Ia mulai merasa sinting, kala firasat dan kenangan yang bermunculan tiba-tiba seperti tercampur aduk.

Seiring dengan dentang lonceng yang mengusai pendengaran, diangkatnya wajah menatap langit. Matanya terpaksa terpejam demi melindungi dari ribuan air ganas yang berusaha menyakitinya.

_**Hujan…**_

_**Air dingin…**_

_**Ini hujan diakhir musim gugur, diawal musim dingin. **_

_**Air yang nantinya akan tergantikan oleh benda putih yang lembut.**_

_**Terlalu dingin untuk baju ini. Sepertinya… aku butuh pengganti.**_

"_Ryu what's doing?!"_

Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu berlari dan memayungi si sosok _albino_.

Sosok itu berhenti memandangi air hujan yang tumpah dan menatap sosok familiar itu dengan wajah yang tak menunjukan apapun, "Wammy."

"Ini hujan diakhir musim gugur, diawal musim dingin. Suhunya lebih rendah daripada hujan yang biasa. Seharusnya kau tidak hujan-hujanan seperti ini." Sosok itu menatapnya prihatin.

"Air ini akan tergantikan oleh salju. Saya suka air-air ini." Ia menunduk.

"Kau bisa sakit, tidak-kah kau lihat tubuhmu yang bergetar hebat itu?!" ia menggenggam telapak tangan kecil itu dan membawanya menuju gedung asrama.

Seperjalanan melintasi taman luas itu, ia hanya menekuk bibirnya sedikit dan memandangi air-air yang berjatuhan disekelilingnya, mengangkat tangan dan berniat menggapainya. Saat itu ia tersadar bahwa tangannya memang bergetar. Dengan rasa kecewa ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukanya kesaku mantel.

_**In the end, I can't hold it all…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie Kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perasaan hangat…**_

_**Aku memang membutuhkannya… kurasa.**_

_**Namun, pada akhirnya aku tak mendapatkannya, apapun itu.**_

_**Dari dulu selalu sama, perasaan hangat tak pernah hinggap.**_

_**Bahkan aku juga belum mendapatkan pengganti mereka.**_

_**Apakah tak ada catatan takdirku untuk memiliki… orang yang aku sayangi?**_

"Ryu? Ryu?"

Ia beralih menatap pintu kamarnya, sedikit terkejut melihat kepala kecil tengah berusaha mengintipnya dari luar. Dapat dilihatnya mata besar bewarna coklat dan ekspresi ragu yang terpancar dari wajah putih pucatnya.

"Ada apa?" mata besarnya memancarkan keingintahuan di iringi oleh ekspresi heran.

Sosok itu sedikit tersentak dan menunduk malu, "a-ah, k-kudengar kalau kamu ta-tadi hujan-hujanan… ya?"

Baru ia sadari bahwa sosok kecil itu ialah sesosok anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang _Strawberry_. Ia lantas merasa heran untuk sesaat, "lalu kenapa?"

"It-itu—," wajahnya merah padam, dan berkata cepat, "bolehkah a-aku ma-masuk?"

Ia berpikir sesaat, dan mengangguk.

Lantas gadis kecil itu memasuki kamar sang sosok _albino_ gugup dengan rona merah dipipi menyertainya. Ditangannya terdapat segelas coklat panas yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Setelah gadis itu masuk, sosok kecil berkulit _albino_ itu menutup pintu dan berbalik menatap sang gadis kecil. "Ada apa?"

"Aku bawakan coklat panas… untukmu. Sebenarnya aku melihatmu hujan-hujanan tadi, ku-kupikir rasanya pasti dingin." Ia berkata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, rasanya terlalu malu hingga hanya berani memandang segelas coklat yang ada di tangannya.

Kenichi Lawliet, nama dari sosok berkulit _albino_ itu terdiam, begitu terkejut hingga tak dapat berkata apa pun. Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak dekat pada sosok seumurannya—sejak lahirpun ia terlahir sebagai sosok _introvert_. Laki-laki saja tidak dekat apa lagi perempuan.

Ia hanya mendapat perhatian dari keluarga aslinya dulu ataupun Wammy sekarang ini. Yang sekarang ia herankan, bagaimana sosok—yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya—kecil dihadapannya datang dan menawarinya segelas coklat hangat.

Sikap diamnya yang tak membalas pertanyaan gadis itu membuat mental sang gadis kecil menciut dan akhirnya berkata cepat, "ta-tapi kalau kamu g-gak mau juga gak apa-apa, kok. K-kalau gitu aku per-pergi du-dulu." dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu.

Langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara sosok kecil yang dikenal sebagai Ryu itu menyanggah, "_Wait_."

"U-uh..?"

"Bolehkah… saya minum itu? Saya memang kedinginan."

* * *

Satu tahun sudah ia melewati hari-harinya dilingkungan baru—Wammy House. Dalam kurun waktu setahun, ia berhasil mengait perhatian banyak pengasuh beserta senyum kagum milik Wammy.

Mereka para orang dewasa nyaris terkejut akan tingginya IQ sang bocah jalanan. Yang awalnya mereka ketahui hanya sosok pucat yang tak pernah berinteraksi dengan baik, dan menunjukan ekspresi—sebagian dari mereka bahkan mengira bocah kecil yang dibawa Wammy sang pendiri hanyalah salah satu bocah sombong yang tak mengerti etika.

Namun, setelah melihat perkembangan yang tak wajar, mereka membuat kesimpulan bahwa anak itu special. Ia memiliki pemikiran lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak lain, hingga tak ada kesempatan untuknya berinteraksi sebagai anak normal.

Terdengar aneh bahwa ia nyaris disebut sebagai anak abnormal. Namun, Wammy membelanya dengan mengatakan bahwa ini ialah salah satu mukjizat tuhan, dan sang anak akan berguna untuk kehidupan yang akan datang.

Yang menjadi perhatian Wammy secara individual ialah kedekatan tiba-tiba sang anak _albino_ dengan si gadis pucat bernama Hellena Smith.

Yang diketahuinya menurut catatan sosial milik Hellena bahwa ia ialah anak yang begitu mudah bergaul dan baik hati, namun tak disangkanya bahwa sifat sederhana nan _casual_ sang gadis kecil mampu mengait Ryu sang sosok antisosial.

Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lebih lega kala melihat anak angkatnya dapat memiliki teman untuk batas minimalnya. Namun, ia tak dapat begitu berharap dari sang gadis kecil. Pada dasarnya, Wammy mengharapkan Ryu tidak telalu fokus hanya dengan sang gadis kecil itu sendiri.

Tentu saja ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk itu.

* * *

Saat itu telah menjadi _Fall season_ ketiga yang dilalui Ryu di tempat barunya. Ia duduk dengan santai dibawah naungan pohon Oak. Disisinya terdapat sosok pucat yang nampak manis dengan _Flower ribbon_ menghiasi mahkotanya. Tak ada yang berujar sejak tadi. Keduanya hanya diam memandangi daun oak yang jatuh ke tanah secara perlahan.

Keheningan itu terusik kala sosok pucat itu berdiri dan menatap langit. "Ryu."

"_Yes_?"

"_Do you still remember the first time that we meet_?" angin berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun dan helaian mahkota sang gadis kecil.

"_A glass of hot chocolate."_

"_No, wasn't."_

"Uh?"

"Pertemuan pertama kita pada saat seminggu setelah kamu pindah, di ruang belajar." Gadis berumur 12 tahun itu meraih sebuah daun dari tanah dan memandanginya. "Aku sudah menduga, kamu tidak sadar."

"Maaf, saya tidak ingat." Sosok dibelakangnya merapikan syal yang meliit dilehernya dan menatap punggung sang gadis.

"Pada dasarnya, kamu murid yang jenius dan tak pernah memperhatikan sekeliling. Walau hanya sesaat sekelas denganmu, aku senang." Hellena berbalik, dan menatap sosok _albino_ itu dengan senyum sederhananya yang memikat, "Namun, kamu tak pernah melirik sedikitpun padaku."

Ryu merasa canggung saat itu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Saya tidak tahu ada Hellena disana, kita tidak berkenalan."

"Kejam!" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku menatap Ryu setiap saat, tahu!"

Sosok bernama Ryu itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak tegap membuat gadis itu berpikir penyakit apa yang hinggap pada tulang punggung teman dekatnya itu.

Gadis itu berbalik memunggungi dan melanjutkan, "Sejak dulu, banyak yang menganggapmu tidak normal. Perilaku anehmu itu menarik banyak perhatian."

"Saya tidak bermaksud mencari perhatian."

"_I know."_

Lelaki albino itu menatap punggung kecil yang tertutupi oleh juntaian panjang rambut sang gadis, "Dan Hellena juga mengganggap saya seperti itu?" ia merasa kikuk setelah mengucapkannya, namun sejujurnya ia begitu ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ya, pada awalnya." Angin dingin kembali berhembus.

Mendengar sosok dibelakanganya tak berucap ia kembali melanjutkan, "Kamu selalu hati-hati, tak ingin meninggalkan sidik jadi hingga memegang apapun menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Terobsesi pada hal-hal aneh yang membosankan.

"Ketika diberi pelajaran kau tak pernah serius menanggapi, namun kau selalu selesai duluan dan hasilnya memuaskan.

"Ketika Wammy datang dan memberikan teka-teki sulit, kamu duduk dengan aneh dan berpikir sendiri, namun hanya kamu juga yang berhasil menebaknya dengan benar—oh! Bahkan senior pun tak berhasil memecahkannya.

"Tak pernah berniat berinteraksi dengan sesama, bahkan setelah mengikuti program akselerasi aku tak pernah melihatmu bercangkrama dengan para senior yang sekarang setingat denganmu.

"Itulah yang berhasil kutangkap selama 1 tahun Ryu berada disini." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Namun, setelah melihatmu hujan-hujanan seperti waktu itu… aku jadi ingin mendekatimu terang-terangan."

"_Why_?" Lelaki itu menatap heran punggung sang gadis.

Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan berbalik menatapnya dengan iris coklat yang hangat, membuat dirinya canggung.

"_I don't know_. Itu dorongan yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti." Senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya yang pucat membuat lawan bicaranya membisu.

Detik itu juga, ia merasakan detak jantung yang tak stabil—dan ia tak mengerti apapun kala kekosongan menghantui kepalanya.

* * *

_**Bagaimana rasanya…**_

_**Berpacaran?**_

ia tersadar dari lamunannya kala merasakan tangannya diremas. Dilihatnya sosok gadis yang terbaring diranjang tengah menatapnya dengan rona samar dipipinya yang pucat.

"Ryu?"

"Ya?"

"Pacaran itu rasanya bagaimana, ya?"

Jika ditanya, maka hanya satu jawaban yang dapat dilontarkannya, "Saya… tidak tahu."

Gadis itu terdiam, dan menarik kembali tangannya. Perlahan rona yang sempat memudarkan raut pucat dipipinya menghilang."Begitu, ya."

"Apa saya salah bicara?" rasanya ia tak kuasa melihat sosok dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tidak." Hellena memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jika begitu—."

"Jika begitu aku hanya ingin tahu." Gadis itu berkata cepat dan mengangkat kelopak matanya. Dengan cepat ia beralih memandangi vas bunga di nakas dekat ranjangnya—berusaha sejauh mungkin menghindari pandangan mata hitam sosok yang selama ini didekatnya.

Selama 15 tahun, Ryu baru merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti, dan itu membuatnya kesal. "So sorry."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku salah bertanya." Ia beralih menatap sosok _albino_ itu, "Tidak kah kau pikir aku ini merepotkan, dan juga _tak mau bercermin?"_ suaranya perlahan menghilang.

Ryu menatap wajah pucat itu sesaat, "Istirahatlah, saya permisi." Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu tengah tersedu dalam diam. Rasanya seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja mengakui titik fatal yang memalukan.

Dan hanya ia sendirilah yang mengetahuinya. Sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terlambat**_**.**

Tanpa terasa banyak musim telah terlewati, dan setiap waktu pun sosok berkulit _albino_ itu terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri tanpa di sadari oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Betapa besar rasa penyesalan dalam diri-nya kala memandangi sebongkah batu nisan yang selama ini selalu ia kunjungi.

Layaknya hari-hari lainnya, hari itu pun ia hanya diam kala obyek visualnya ialah batu nisan tersebut. Perlahan ia berjongkok dan mengusap permukaan batu yang nampak kokoh itu, membersihkan-nya dari benda putih yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Matanya tak dapat beralih dari ukiran yang bersejarah baginya. Cahaya matanya menunjukan ketegaran walau dalam hati—tanpa di sadarinya—memancarkan rasa nyeri. Di rapatkan-nya syal yang melilit di lehernya dan menghembuskan nafas.

_**Pada akhirnya , aku hanya menjadi penonton yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa**_—_**pecundang. Bahkan sampai akhir kau bernapas aku tak ada di sana dan tak tau apa-apa. Bukan-kah kau pikir aku bodoh? **_

_**And the last, I'm not tell you that I love you. Polish me. **_

_**Didn't you think so, Hellena?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mom, do you know?**_

_**I'm not found yet, the truth of feel.**_

_**So tell me, please… mom.**_

_**I just scared by now. And I**_—.

**TENG…**

**TENG…**

**TENG…**

_**Apa… yang baru saja kupikirkan?**_

_**Dan juga, katedral atau sejenisnya luput dari pandanganku. Jadi, dimana bangunan itu berdiri?**_

Dentang lonceng semakin bergema dengan cepat, seolah seenaknya menerobos ruang dan waktu. Terus berdentang, dan membuatnya sedikit cemas.

Kala ia mencoba untuk menatap sekitar, sosok yang dikenalnya telah berdiri menatapnya penuh heran. Dia—teman seperjuangannya dan juga lawannya secara bersamaan.

Sebuah pemikiran tak beralasan tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya.

"_Sonna da-koro nani o shita iru nda, Ryuzaki_." (Ryuzaki, Apa yang kau lakukan disana?)

Sosok berkulit _Albino_ itu berusaha menunjukan isyarat 'Apa kau katakan?' dengan tangan yang ditempelkannya di dekat telinga.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali mengulang kata-katanya dengan keras, namun yang diterimanya juga nihil. Wajahnya penuh heran kala menangkap wajah senang—atau apalah itu— sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Ryuzaki itu.

Diputuskannya untuk menerjang ribuan butir air yang begitu dingin untuk menghampiri lawan bicaranya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki?"

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergumam sesaat, "tidak ada. Hanya saja," ia terdiam sesaat dan menatap langit, "Suara lonceng itu…"

Sosok yang dikenal sebagai Yagami Raito itu menatap serius dan sedikit bingung lawan bicaranya, "Lonceng?"

Sesaat ia menatap Raito, "_Hai_." Kembali dipandangi sekitar, "Lonceng bergema begitu keras hari ini."

Sosok berambut coklat itu menatap sekitar, "Aku tak dengar apa-apa."

"_Sou ka_." Ia terdiam sesaat, "Saya mendengarnya sepanjang hari, dan jadi ingin tahu." Di pandanginya tower komunikasi yang terdapat di atap markasnya itu, "apakah menurutmu dari gereja? itu pernikahan? atau—."

"_Nani o shite iru nda, Ryuzaki_." (Apa maksudmu Ryuzaki?!)

Sosok berambut hitam itu menoleh menatap wajah kelewat heran milik Yagami Raito dan terdiam.

"Jangan bicara bodoh. Ayo masuk."

"_Sumimasen_." Ia menunduk dengan bahu terangkat, berusaha menyembunyikan yang bahkan luput dari mata, dan melanjutkan, "Segala yang saya katakan tadi hanyalah omong-kosong.

"Jadi, silahkan jangan dipercaya."

Detik itu mata coklat Yagami muda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kekalahan lawannya yang berusaha ditutupi. Lantas ia tersenyum, merasa menang. "Itu benar, Ryuzaki. Hampir semua ucapanmu adalah omong-kosong.

"Tak akan ada habisnya bila aku meladeni-mu terus. Itu memang yang terbaik."

"Ya benar, Raito." Ia melanjutkan, "Namun benar untuk kita berdua."

Sosok bermarga Yagami itu sontak bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ryuzaki tersenyum damai dan menoleh menatap Raito, "Apakah kau pernah berkata jujur sejak kau dilahirkan?"

Dan untuk sesaat Yagami Raito membatu. Iris coklatnya tak dapat berpaling dari mata dingin milik sang detektif.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuzaki? Aku memang terkadang berbohong. Namun, ada berapa orang di dunia ini yang selalu berkata jujur? Manusia itu tidak sempurna. Segalanya dapat berbohong.

"Namun, aku berbohong karena tak ingin ada yang tersakiti. Itu-lah jawabanku." Seperti biasa, ia tersenyum tenang.

_Stuck_ untuk Ryuzaki. Pandangannya dingin yang nampak serius seperti biasa, namun sepertinya ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari obrolan kecilnya itu. Tak lama, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Saya telah menduga kau akan berkata begitu."

Melihat itu, Yagami Raito hanya terdiam. Separuh dirinya tak mengerti apa yang membuat detektif hebat itu hingga terombang-ambing pikiranya. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan? Direncanakan?

"Ayo. Kita basah kuyup."

"_Hai_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie Kaniko_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya begitu damai kala ia melintasi lorong bersama dengan sosok tegap disisinya. Matanya menyisir sekitar, terkadang terpenjara oleh riuhnya butiran hujan yang turun. Ia tersenyum sesaat dan kembali datar seperti biasa.

tetesan air tak ia indahkan, rasanya telah lama ia tak bermain seperti tadi—ah, apakah pantas jika kelakuannya tadi disebut 'bermain?'.

Pikirannya benar-benar tak fokus, sampai saat itu ia masih berusaha memilah bahan yang akan di rundingkan dengan diri sendiri tanpa terlalu mengindahkan tangan yang tengah mengeringkan rambut hitamnya.

Suasana yang terlalu damai entah mengapa terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun tak dapat ia temukan penyebab segala paranoidnya hari itu. Takut dan gelisah, juga perasaan tak terelakan lainnya.

Rasanya… mengerikan.

Ia terhenti melihat sosok berambut coklat yang dikenalnya tengah mengeringkan diri di salah satu undakan tangga.

"Hujannya deras sekali, ya." Ia memandangi sosok itu dari belakang.

"Ini salahmu. Kau hujan-hujanan." Sosok itu hanya menjawab sekena-nya, dan masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya.

Ryuzaki terdiam sesaat, "_Sou desu, ne. Sumimasen_." Mata hitamnya yang besar masih menatap Raito penuh perhatian. Tak lama ia berjalan mendekatinya seraya menggenggam handuknya, dan berjongkok.

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki?!" mata coklat Yagami Raito diwarnai keterkejutan kala mendapati sosok pucat itu membantu mengeringkan kakinya.

"Saya berusaha membantu," mata hitamnya menatap tenang, "karena kau sibuk mengeringkan diri."

"Tidak perlu—."

"Saya juga dapat memijitmu—," dan kala itu lawan bicaranya terhenyak. "—Setidaknya anggap ini sebagai tebusanku." Ryuzaki meantap semu obyek yang tengah dibersihkannya, "Saya pandai melakukannya."

Yagam Raito melempar pandangannya kelain obyek, "Terserahlah."

"_Hai_."

Namun, kwmbal obyek visualitas pemuda berambut coklat itu pada sosok berambut basah yang tengah rusaha mengeringkan kakinya dengan wajah setengah melamun,—dan terlihat menyedihkan baginya—mata hitamnya terlihat begitu kalem.

Yagami Raito sedikit merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah mengapa kemenangan memanglah menyenangkan untuknya, namun melihat lawannya—dan patner, maupun teman—sekarang nampak tanpa daya membuatnya sedikit merasa… iba? Berusaha ia buang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Ryuzaki mulai menggosokan handuknya pada telapak kaki sang rival sekaligus teman dekatnya itu, membuat sosok dihadapannya bereaksi.

"Hoy."

"Kau akan terbiasa."

Perasaan penuh heran Nampak jelas dimata Raito, tetap dipandanginya sosok yang tengah menundukan wajahnya itu.

Yang ada dipikirannya bahwa ada yang salah dengan pikiran rivalnya hari itu.

Matanya teralih pada tetesan air yang turun dari rambut hitam Ryuzaki, tetesan yang jatuh pada punggung kaki yang tengah dikeringkan olehnya. Namun, tak sedikitpun Ryuzaki bereaksi pada tetesan itu—ia hanya menatap kala tetesan itu kembali terjatuh.

Sebuah pandangan sendu yang disembunyikan oleh Ryuzaki oleh sang rival, tepat dibalik rambut hitamnya.

Raito menatapnya terheran, dan menghela nafas perlahan. Di sentuhkannya handuk mliknya pada rambut basah Ryuzaki perlahan, "Kau masih basah."

Sosok berambut hitam itu tersadar dari lamunannya, "_Sumimasen_." Kembali dibersihkannya punggung kaki Raito yang sebenarnya telah kering.

Yagami Raito menyipitkan matanya kala memandang sosok dihadapannya, pikirannya ikut kacau sekarang—tentu saja ia sembunyikan dibalik mata tajamnya.

Untuk sesaat, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati kesunyian yang terasa memberatkan, yang bahkan tanpa mereka ketahui apa penyebabnya.

Ryuzaki menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, dan bergumam lirih tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "Sedih sekali, ya."

"Ah?"

Dan saat itu ia mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi tenang yang menyelimuti wajah pucatnya. "Kita akan segera berpisah."

Detik itu, Yagami Raito tak dapat memejamkan matanya, maupun menutup mulutnya.

Dering ponsel menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, menyadarkan Yagami muda dari perasaan kagetnya.

Dengan cepat Ryuzaki bangkit dan mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Luput dari pandangannya tatapan penuh emosi Yagami Raito yang bercampur aduk menatap punggungnya.

"_Wakata_. Saya segera kesana."

Pupil coklat Raito membesar, kala mendengarnya. Rasanya, _**begitu cepat**_.

"Ayo pergi, Raito-_kun_." Ia terdiam sesaat, dan melanjutkan tanpa berbalik. "Sepertinya berjalan lancar."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia melangkah terlebih dahulu. Tak lagi ingin melihat sosok yang tertinggal dibalik punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Didunia ini, segalanya berdampingan.**_

_**Masuk akal ataupun tidak, itulah kenyataan.**_

Malam itu Ryuzaki kembali keruang kerjanya, berkumpul bersama-sama para polisi lainnya. Orang-orang nampak bingung dengan gerangan dikumpukannya secara mendadak pun bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Ryuzaki? Kudengar kau mendapat izin dari negara lain untuk menggunakan buku itu untuk eksekusi!" Matsuda nampak kaget.

Sosok albino itu duduk dikursinya dengan posisi nyamannya, pandangannya terpaut serius menatap layar dihadapannya. "Watari, kerja bagus."

Terdengar balasan, "Bukan masalah."

"Cepat, buat persiapan untuk mengirim buku itu."

"_Hai_."

Yagami Raito angkat bicara, menanyakan maksud dari langkah yang diambil oleh rekan sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Sosok putih itu mengambil sendok kopinya dan menuding salah satu lembar dari buku kematian yang sobek di tepinya menggunakan sendok. "Saya akan mengujinya."

Detik itu orang-orang terkejut bukan main. Sosok detektif itu mengambil langkah amat berbahaya sekarang. Mencoba menguji pembunuhan menggunakan 'senjata itu' pasti memiliki hasil yang diperlukan untuk ditambah dalam daftar kemungkinannya nanti. Namun, nyawanya harus dipertaruhkan.

Meski begitu, L tetap bertahan dengan pandangan tak goyah akan pilihannya.

"Percuma! Tak perlu kita lakukannya. Kita bahkan telah mengetahui kekuatan buku itu nyata!"

"Lagipula siapa yang akan menulisnya?" Matsuda ikut angkat bicara. "Sekali kau menulis buku itu, kau harus terus menulisnya setiap 13 hari!"

"Yang akan menulis buku itu, adalah orang yang akan dieksekusi dalam 13 hari ini. Jika ia tetap hidup dalam 13 hari, kita telah buat kesepakatan untuk merubah eksekusinya."

Semuanya terbelalak atas jawaban sang Detektif.

"Namun, kita tak boleh mengorbankan nyawa orang lain—."

"Sedikit lagi." L menyanggah. "Jika kita selesaikan ini… kasusnya akan terpecahkan." Ia berkata penuh tekad.

**CTAAARR!**

Mendadak petir besaar meledakan antena komunikasi dan beberapa kabel sambungan dipuncak gedung markas mereka.

Tak ada yang menatap kebalik punggung mereka, dimana sosok tinggi dengan susunan tulang yang anomali tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan merah penuh kemarahan.

Amukan sang Shinigami.

Siapa yang menyangka?

Ruangan terang itu nampak kacau tiba-tiba dengan lampu dan layar yang berkedap-kedip, mati-hidup-mati dengan warna merah menyala.

"A-adapa pa? Mati lampu?!" orang-orang kembali riuh.

Namun, untuk sosok yang masih duduk dihadapan layar besar berlambangkan 'Watari'. Ia masih nampak tak terganggu, meski wajahnya nampak begitu serius. Mata hitamnya masih menatap layar seraya menunggu sesuatu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pria tua yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh Detektif L tengah meringis kesakitan, dengan tangan yang meremas dada kirinya sendiri demi menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang.

Sesaat iris Aquamarine pria itu menangkap wajah anak angkatnya pada layar dihadapannya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia meraih sebuah tombol tersembunyi di sudut keyboard komputernya. Berusaha untuk menekannya sebelum jantungnya benar-benar terhenti.

"Watari?" wajah sosok itu makin cemas mendapati taka da jawaban atas panggilannya. Mata pria itu menyipit saking menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, ia berhasil menekan tombol darurat itu.

Para saksi diruangan itu tercengang mendapati layar-layar diruang kumpul mereka memberi reaksi baru. Yang awalnya terisi lambang 'Watari' menjadi 'All data deletion.'

"Penghapusan data? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Kuminta Watari untuk menghapus semua jika sesuatu terjadi padanya." L nampak tegang sekarang. Matanya menajam, tak seperti biasanya,—bahkan nyaris tak pernah ia tampakan secara blak-blakan.

"Jika sesuatu… terjadi?" Aizawa nampak terkejut.

"_Masaka_?!" Matsuda tak dapat tenang sejak tadi makin terbelalak.

"Dimana Shinigami itu?" L menatap sekitar, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ku pikir-pikir, Aku tak melihatnya." Yagami senior angkat bicara.

"Dia tak ada disini!"

Dan taka da yang mengetahui, bahwa sosok menyeramkan berkulit putih tulang itu tengah melakukan tugas akhirnya secepat kilat,—mencatat sebuah nama terakhir.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Yagami senior berteriak kalaf sekarang.

Terhentak, sosok yang diesebut sebagai L itu memberikan komando dengan lantang yang jarang sekali di lakukannya, "_Ano saa! _Shiniga—."

**DEG!**

Sosok berkulit Albino itu tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya kala merasakan remasan begitu kencang pada jantungnya. Matanya terbelalak sepenuhnya.

Kembali terdengar untuknya, suara dentangan yang tiba-tiba bergema ditengah keheningan.

Sendok kopi ditangannya terjatuh, dan saat itu pula tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Nyaris sekali menghantam ubin jika saja sosok berambut coklat yang dikenalnya tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

Hening, terlalu hening,—hanya gema lonceng yang sejak tadi terdengarlah yang dapat ia dengarkan. Samar-samar terdengar teriakan Matsuda yang begitu terkejut.

Namun, tetap saja dentangan lonceng yang kembali mengunci pendengarannya. Semakin keras dan jelas seiring detik berlalu. Mata gelapnya terbelalak lebar, menatap sosok yang telah menangkap tubuhnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Tidak, tidak dapat fokus. Yang ada dipikirkannya sekarang muncul ubin-ubin yang luas, dan altar pada, serta langit-langit yang dihiasi oleh lampu gantung yang menawan pada katedral.

Kembali dipandangannya muncul suasana kala dirinya masih berada di panti yang telah mengurusnya sejak kecil, Wammy's House.

Dentangan lonceng terus berdentang semakin cepat, begitu cepat pemandangan berbeda silih berganti. Terakhir kenangannya berhenti pada gambara langit cerah dimusim semi. Begitu terang cahaya mentari, sampai-sampai membuatnya tak dapat menembus sesuatu dibalik cahaya itu.

Terlalu terang hingga ia merasa perlu menutup kedua matanya.

Ya, sepertinya ia memang harus menutupnya. Sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Stacie_Silence *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih melanda dengan deras, kilat tetap setia bermunculan kala itu. Hari dimana orang-orang akan melihat kenyataan tak masuk akal, kepergian seorang detektif muda.

Secara anomali. Dan itu ialah kenyataan.

Siapa yang akan menyangka langkah berbahaya yang telah diambil oleh sang detektif muda akan mengantarnya ke gerbang kematian begitu cepat. Dan mengerikan.

Malam yang dipenuhi duka, langit yang menangis. Eksekusi buku kematian telah didepan mata. Dan siapa sangka bahwa pilihan yang akan menjatuhkan Yagami Raito dengan Amane Misa jika terlaksana berjalan terbalik.

Malam yang dingin, seorang malaikat kematian rela menukarkan nyawa demi melenyapkan seorang bernama asli Kenichi Lawliet, dan seorang asisten setianya.

Sambaran petir, diikuti oleh hebusan angin dingin menerbangkan 3 roh, meninggalkan tubuh yan menjadi sedingin es,—mungkin khusus untuk dewa kematian yang menjadi partikel halus sekarang.

Tercetak, malam itu ialah malam yang menggemparkan. Dimana senjata mengerikan bernama "Death Note." Telah menghapuskan sosok yang sempat mengisi perbincangan dunia.

Disinilah kisah sang Detektif berakhir. Sederhana. Tragedy.

_**Pada akhirnya, kematianku datang.**_

_**Dan aku gagal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*** OWARI ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I ALREADY FINISHED THIS… with editing everywhere ahaha**

**SAYA MOHON TINGGALKAN JEJAK, SAYA MENERIMA KRITIK BESERTA SARAN. BUKAN FLAME **

**KARENA SAYA MEMBUAT INI PENUH DENGAN PERASAAN, SAYA MOHON UNTUK ANATA-TACHI YANG TELAH BERSEDIA MEMBACA INI UNTUK MEMBERIKAN BALASAN..**

**11.08**

**Saturday, feb 22, 2014**

**DOMO ARIGATOU**

**XIA STACIE KANIKO**


End file.
